Kanami's Party
Kanami's Party, listed as in the mobile game, is an unnamed group led by Kanami, the former leader of the now-disbanded Debauchery Tea Party. The group's members are gathered on her journey from the European server to the Japanese server. Leonardo is from the Big Apple (New York City) who landed in the Chinese server, Coppelia is a Chinese farming bot from France, and Elias Hackblade is an Ancient whom Kanami rescued. Kanami's Party is the focus of volumes 9, 11, and 15. Overview Intent on traveling to the Yamato Server to see what new raids were added and find Shiroe (and thus find out the reason behind the Catastrophe), Kanami decided to travel there by foot since the Intercity Transport Gates were inactive after the Catastrophe. During her travels, she met the farming bot Coppelia, the Ancient Elias Hackblade and an American Assassin Leonardo. Although she managed to get to the Chinese server eventually, where she met Leonardo, she had a tendency to start walking in the exact opposite direction of Akihabara, where she was headed. Much to Leonardo's aggravation, she also never cares and says that such things are "minor details." Synopsis Go East! arc After the Catastrophe, Leonardo stays in the Big Apple until the June Riots break out, causing him to first take refuge in the sewers before jumping through a Fairy Ring. He is subsequently stuck in Tekeli, a remote town on the Chinese server area, after accidentally triggering a raid event that summons hundreds of enemies. There he stayed, dying over and over again before Kanami, Elias Hackblade, and Coppelia arrive. Coppelia offers to heal him, which he appreciates. Upon discovering that Elias and Kanami had already gone on ahead without them into battle, the two rush in. Despite their efforts the situation is going bad, when a white horse appears and rescues them. Soon it's discovered that the white horse is indeed KR, who was collecting information about overseas servers after the Catastrophe by using Soul Possession. Krusty, Typhoon Lord arc Around half a year after the events of volume 9, Kanami's Party has made virtually no progress, largely in part of Kanami's lack of direction and tendency to help every person they came across. To travel faster, the group goes out of its way to acquire the server's unique wolf mounts. While continuing their journey, however, Elias gets word of an "evil entity" in the mountains and sets off on his own to confront it. That "evil entity" turns out to be Krusty, and after their battle ends in a stalemate, Krusty and Kanami end up trapped in the same dungeon. After they fight their way into the boss room, they are once again confronted by Elias, who seems to have been brainwashed by someone (likely Youren, the one who informed him of Krusty's existence). Leonardo and Coppelia finally catch up with them, and Leonardo duels Elias in an attempt to snap Elias out of it and to befriend him. At the same time, the group has to fight off the Eternal Moths, placing this event at the same time as the Shibuya Raid. Members Trivia *In volume 9, Elias was the only member of the party who does not dual-wield. With the later inclusion of Krusty at the end of volume 11, that is no longer the case. Category:Factions